Dr Naruto
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Hello I am Doctor Naruto." The Sound of the Chainsaw roars "May I fix you?" The chainsaw roars again "Rahhh ahhh ahh!" Smash the Chainsaw down on your throat killing you as Naruto battle cried. NarutoXSakuraXHarem
1. no chapter

**_Don't own Naruto_**

_**Halloween-The Night He Came Home**_

**Plot-**After the events of the Sasuke Arc, Tayuya lives and is punish after she is capture. Naruto is horrorfic to find out Tayuya is his big sister, Naruto suddenly snap after he save Tayuya life. Naruto is lock away for 15 years, one night that night on Halloween Naruto breaks out from the mental Hospital. "The Night he came home."

This story might have 31 chapters or less just giving ya head's up everyone.

**_Ino_**

_**Plot-**After Ino eighteen birthday Ino suddenly gain pyshic abilties however, so after Sasuke does something bad to her, Only Naruto is Ino hope to save Konoha and also Ino herself, Naruto version of "Carrie and Carrie 2 The Rage"_

_**Night of the living dead**_

_**Plot-**The death of Ino, puts Naruto into deep depair and hate however one storming night, Ino is revive and well. But Ino is hungry will Naruto keep this secret away from his friend or will the dead answer his call?_

_**The Thing**_

_**Plot-**Somewhere in the land of snow something or someone has taken out Alpha team. Now Naruto and his friends must work together to defeat an enemy that can take the form of anything or anyone can they trust every other enough to make it out alive or not?_

_**F.E.A.R-Project 1**_

**_Plot-In the end we all burn for our sins, I have seen the evil I have unleashed my dreams consume by Fear._**

__

**_In Chapter One-The Forgotten past_**

_Being taken to Armachan. There Naruto become a part of a Project Origin along with many others. Although he seem to be nothing, but a failure to Harlan and the others. However, Alma has a strong relationship with Naruto. Even though his mental level isn't high or great like her's, Naruto is a child who want to have a friend nothing more and that what Alma wish to have nothing else but love and a friend._

_Shortly after Naruto was force to fight one clone Soldier, Naruto is almost nearly killed. Using his anger as a weapon Naruto kills the soldier Harlan Wade ask Danzo permission to have Naruto be the father of Proto type One. Using Naruto more like a plaything use him worst then Alma, Danzo disagreed with Harlan he takes Naruto away from Alma. Breaking Alma's heart, Alma add this to another reason to hate her Armachan more._

**Dr. Naruto**

__

_**Plot-**Hee hee hee hee RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto force the chainsaw down his enemy throat slowly forcing the chainsaw down their neck as the head slowly fall very slowly. "AHHHHHHHH RAGHHHH!!!" Naruto scream out in a battle cried._

_Due to a scar moment in his childhood, Naruto wears a bag sack over his face to hide his scars. And now after years of hiding his face, Naruto is chosen to be a part of team seven. However, is Naruto mind calm enough to act well with his team mates or will someone be losing their head's quicker then Sarutobi though?_

**_Naruto will be like Doctor Salvadore and Chainsaw Majini and a little of Leatherface also. Naruto will have Chainsaw Majini "Chainsaw" from RE5 and Doctor Salvadore Bag Sag Mask with Leatherface strength and speed meaning if Naruto grab a chainsaw you better RUN FOR YOUR LIFE DON'T STOP!! RUN BITCH RUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!_**

**_Pairing_**

**_Two girls that will become The Bella Sisters for Naruto so who crazy enough to be a badass chainsaw psychopath?_**

_Ino and Sakura-Best friend become Sisters_

_Hinata and Tenten-Hinata likes Naruto and Tenten like powerful tools_

_Tayuya and Kin-Tayuya might have Kin a lot enough to be like sister to her (you never know?)_

_Tayuya and Karin-Hey their both red head's and well Naruto might had a thing for red like Minato._

Temari and Konan-Hey their hot just like the rest

_Tsunade and Shizune-Two very close friends master and student, plus Tsunade boyfriend was Shizune uncle so yeah._

_Anko and Kurenai-Two well know friends_

_Tsunami and Haku-Two beautiful ladies so got a bit edge being a little crazy._

**_Chainsaw Majini is harder then Dr. Salvadore but I like Dr. Salvadore a little better then Majini, but I do like Majini kills better then Salvadore. Salvadore just swing his chainsaw and slash your head is off. But Majini actaully focus that fucking chainsaw down on your neck/throat as he laugh madly while doing it also. And it takes two shots of the handcannon to kill him and three during hard mode. As Salvadore it takes one shot to kill him with the handcannon._**

**_BUT Super Pro Salvadore which is the Big Brother of Dr. Salvadore is fucking HUGE! He's about 12 feet tall and has dual chainsaw and one swing your head is gone. But I like "Axesaw" Music whenever Chainsaw Majini show up creepy nice and scary I love his crazy laugh when he's ready to cut you._**

**_Note-Their are numberless ways to kill someone with Chainsaw and I will use them all and Naruto is 17 in this fic._**

**And remember Naruto is a Doctor who's only tool is a Chainsaw and believe me Naruto does know a lot of medcial stuff.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto**

**Dr. Naruto**

**Chapter One-Forming Team Seven**

_**Sarutobi offices **_

Seventy-four year old Sarutobi Hiruzen aka the Third Hokage of Konohagakure after for filling some reports about the future adult Genin's that will take places in the Chunin exams coming soon in beginning of July this year, but since today is December 19.

Sarutobi look over the list of the selected members there one name catches his attention and this worry Sarutobi deeply as he whisper one name. "Naruto Uzumaki." He said as his eyes slowly close as he though by to that day when Naruto was Ten year old.

Blame for the death's of the Uchiha for something he never did in the first place, he was mistaken to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Naruto pay dearly for it ever since that day Sarutobi remember what the villagers did to Naruto's face what they did to him.

But when the true be told it was Itachi Uchiha and not Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto never ever trusted the likes of Konoha ever again however, the boy still lives somewhere in Konoha stealing food to eat hiding in the old house of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. In the past many try to burn the house down, but whoever comes even a foot near the house.

Sarutobi lose count how many bodies he had to bury during those following years until now.

_**Uzumaki Resident**_

Sarutobi walked to the Uzumaki resident alone he didn't need any protects at all he can handle Naruto on his own. Sarutobi could smell something rotten and bad he could a very large blood track on the ground and bloody foot prints which head toward the house.

Sarutobi knot on the door twice but no one answer, Sarutobi enter the house inside he found the house was large and clear there were no blood anything where at all. On the table there was a very large bloody chainsaw on the table beside the chainsaw was a sack bag like mask.

"Hello Naruto are you here I want to talk with you." Sarutobi spoke out loud through the house then Sarutobi heard someone quickly dash behind him into the bedroom of Minato and Kushina.

Sarutobi follow the unknown person into the room there in the room. Sarutobi finally found Naruto there on the ground on his knees looking down at the ground with his long blonde hair covering his face.

"Naruto it's me Sarutobi." Sarutobi walked closer to Naruto but the boy back away to the corner shaking like a leaf. "Naruto don't be afraid it me." Sarutobi said with a smile as Naruto raise his head up but Sarutobi only could see Naruto's mouth and nose not his eyes. However, Sarutobi saw Naruto's right eye shown that side of the face was burned Naruto eye color change to an orange/blue mix color. Naruto's chest had numberless stab wounds and cut marks his fingers were burn also they were so shaking too.

"Sarutobi?" Naruto spoke

"Yes. It me Naruto it been a very long time I'm sorry what they did you my boy they misjudge you." Sarutobi suddenly felt Naruto hug him for no reason as Naruto whisper to Sarutobi "Why did you come?"

"Naruto it been seven years. I know your ninja skills are top. You can't stay a Genin forever Naruto I know you been stealing food to eat. Naruto I have already picked a team for you." Sarutobi said but Naruto quickly shook his head "No I know I will screw up then BAM! They are going hurt me again."

"Naruto I promise they won't hurt you I promise."

"I…can't." Tears come down Naruto's face

"Why not then Naruto tell me why then?" Sarutobi asked

"My face my face isn't handsome like it was and-

"Naruto why is there a chainsaw and sack bag in the living room?" Sarutobi ask as Naruto suddenly grew a smile on his face as the young teenager boy got up from the ground "Follow me I'll show you." Naruto left the bedroom into the living room.

"I have been reading books a lot of books. I want to become a Doctor I want to help people." Naruto chuckle but then Naruto frown "But these past years many people come to my house. A lot of them had tools many of them were male I never had a female guest. They try to hurt me so I try to help them, I use…my tool."

"My god Naruto tell me that-

"Oh yes I try my best to fix their problem but I guest in the end…hee-hee-hee the sound of my blade…" Naruto suddenly broke out in laughter "But I been a good boy…I help many people who had problems so I fix them I'm a Doctor after all saving lives is what I do. But many of my guest didn't live after I fix them blood was everywhere in mommy and daddy house. I had to clean the mess up." Naruto sat down in the chair across from the table.

"Naruto maybe I can gets some people to help you. I know your mind been through hell and." But Sarutobi was cut off by Naruto shaking his head "My mind is fine Sarutobi-San. I'll join this team I'll do my best try not to fix anyone." Naruto chuckle "How Sakura-Chan been it's been a long time since I saw her ever since I fix Mr. Haruno." Naruto laughed as Sarutobi shook his head.

"How my blade my chainsaw blade Fang I love her so. When I pull her string she screams for joy she roars and roars louder and louder. I do enjoy hearing her roar when I swing her around as we dance through the night as I swing the night is color with red. I swing she dance I swing her around all I hear is the sound the sound of their last breath. The sound of their final scream is what I enjoy the most." Naruto laughed like a competed psychopath but he so calm down.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"Who's Naruto call me Dr. Uzumaki the Doctor is in Sarutobi-san." Naruto grin his teeth as he chuckle "Now Sarutobi-San is on my team?" Ask as he grab the sack bag mask pull it over his head he grab some small rope wrap the rope around his head to keep the bag on his head.

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and your team sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Sarutobi inform the boy while Naruto look around the house and grab a large blue gas tank and filled the chainsaw with Gas.

"Tell them meet me at the swing at the school." Naruto grab his chainsaw and left the house after putting his shoes on as Naruto left the house wearing black shirt wearing orange pants.

_**Three hours later near the swing under the tree at the school**_

Naruto sat there on the swing under the tree unmask with his chainsaw beside him, Naruto reach inside his left pocket taking out a blue color necklace. Naruto kiss the necklace putting it back inside his left pockets the moment. Naruto saw Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi came from the school as Naruto grew a small smile "So you guys team seven?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Kakashi spoke

Naruto nodded keeping his appears hidden in the shadow of the tree "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I am your team mate I have lived in Konoha for seventeen years. I live in the far corner of the village what I like is pretty girls, making friends and my weapon Fang. My dream is to become a Doctor."

"Come out from the shadow I wish to see your face." Sasuke asked Naruto

Naruto chuckle "Sorry can't let ya. My face was badly burn seven years ago. I'm more then less of my former self but I'm bit of the same as I was seven years ago so what our first mission then Sensei?" Naruto grab his bag sack mask as he step out from the shadow as Sasuke and Kakashi eyes widen in surprise as Sakura cover her mouth in shock as Naruto's pants had blood on them holding on to a large Chainsaw with his left hand.

"I'm Dr. Naruto a pleasure to be at your services." Naruto chuckle

_**End of Chapter One**_

Pairing

NarutoX?

_Ino and Sakura-_

_Hinata and Tenten-_

_Tayuya and Kin-_

_Tayuya and Karin-_

_Temari and Konan-_

_Tsunade and Shizune-_

_Anko and Kurenai-_

_Tsunami and Haku-_

_Later!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto**

**Dr. Naruto**

_**Chapter Two-Blade Dances**_

Outside of Konoha with the hidden forest five miles away from their village team seven head out to the village hidden in the mist. Naruto aka Dr. Uzumaki was behind his team mates carrying his chainsaw 'Fang' holding it with his two hands. Although he was walking a little slower then the other, Naruto was right behind them.

Both Sasuke and Sakura felt very uneasy of Naruto wearing that scary mask hiding his true face, yet Kakashi Hatake had no problem at all with Naruto wearing a mask after all he was wearing a mask too.

Sakura couldn't help but stop to look at Naruto's right eye that bag sag mask only shown his eye color and a little skin of deep burn mark. Naruto looked very scary yet sad to Sakura as the team walked on through out the forest.

"Kakashi Sensei." Sakura spoke as Kakashi look at her then back at Naruto who kept walking behind the team. Seeing how Sakura look a bit worry, Kakashi nod his head as he slow down to be at Naruto's side.

"Say Naruto." Kakashi began to speak to the mask chainsaw ninja, as Kakashi had Naruto's attention.

"Yes?" Naruto said

"Your kind of holding the team down by walking the way you walk, can you just speed things up?" Kakashi asked Naruto as Naruto chuckle a little "Ok." Suddenly Naruto start walking faster now, as he now carrying his chainsaw 'Fang' with one hand and not two.

'_Much better.'_ Kakashi thought as suddenly Naruto for no reason as he was two feet ahead of Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was near a small pool of water Naruto got on one knee and lift his mask only half way only showing his mouth, Naruto tasted the water, and smile for a moment.

Then Naruto began to sing a little song by humming it whatever it was, the song was creepy to Sakura and Sasuke. Because Naruto suddenly grabbed the handle of his Chainsaw and pulled the sting as the blade roared out loud.

Naruto quickly turn on his team mates and ran toward jump high in the air into the sun as they could not see him at all. Only hear the sound of Naruto crazy laughed, both Sasuke and Sakura move out of the way of the sun. As Naruto crash his blade into the small pool of water as the sound of something being cut was heard. Naruto kept chuckling as his right eye iris widen in such pleasure when Naruto was done the water change to red as blood drip from Naruto's chainsaw.

"All fix." Naruto said as he turn off his chainsaw and head out ahead of the team as Sasuke, Sakura didn't even what to know who or what was hiding in the pool of water now that Naruto stab it with his chainsaw.

Only Naruto and Kakashi knew there was ninja hiding in it well…was hiding there.

Sasuke asked Kakashi a question about Naruto.

"If you're wondering is this nutcase on our team right?" Kakashi read Sasuke's thoughts

"Y-Yeah." Sasuke spoke while glaring at Naruto while the team kept walking.

"Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, my Sensei and also the son of Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto never knew anything about his mother or father until. I told him about them when Naruto was three. I made a promise to keep it a secret for the Third Hokage. But I also kept a promise to lady Kushina to not hide any secrets from her son, but shortly the night of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi sigh as Sasuke ball his hands into a fist.

"Naruto was blame for the death of the Uchiha. Because one of the villagers found Naruto was near by his hands cover in blood as Naruto try to help at least one Uchiha. What the villager did to Naruto was unspeakable. Cover him in gasoline set him on fire, half of Naruto's body burned half of his spirit was broken and half of hatred grows within Naruto for what they did to him." Kakashi explain why Naruto had to wear the bag mask and why his hand looks right hand look burn.

"After Naruto somehow survive bring burn alive. They stab Naruto in the back, chest. I couldn't protect Naruto I was never told what to him. I was in a mission in the land of snow during that time." Kakashi sigh once more "I understand Naruto's pain I understand why he act like this. I was really surprise to see him again after all these years. Sarutobi also told me this to warn you guys. Beware if Naruto say 'let me fix you' Naruto wants to become a Doctor, but I really doubt a chainsaw is the best tool to help people." Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi all sweat drop at the same time after he spoke of it.

Naruto look behind to see his team mates talking although he was far away from his team mates, true was he was scared of them he was scared of everyone in Konoha. Scared of being hurt again but in Naruto's heart he knows Kakashi still feel like shit for not being able to help Naruto as a child.

He knew the guilt was eating Kakashi's soul even now, Naruto also felt guilty also he killed many people in order to survive worst would be. He murder Sakura's father who was there with the wrong people at the worst place at the wrong time, Naruto wonder if Sakura knew about her father was murder by her team mate at all?

Then suddenly a mist flow in from nowhere, Naruto felt caution he smell someone was near they too had the smell the smell of blood. Naruto couldn't find where he or she was hiding, however Naruto would seek them out if he have too.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura yelled out

Naruto quickly turn around as a large sword was swinging toward Naruto's way, the blade hit Naruto as a piece of Naruto's bag sack mask was torn. The sword swing its way to a tree there on the swing was a large strong looking male ninja with bandages wrap around his mouth.

"It can't be." Kakashi knew who this mist ninja was

"So a couple of punk kids and a Jounin took out the demon brothers?" The mist ninja said as Sasuke draw his sword as Sakura put on her gloves, as Zabuza quickly draw his giant sword from the tree.

"One down three to go this should be easy." Zabuza chuckle but soon stop when he saw Naruto getting by up as blood drip from his head as a piece of the mask was torn from there, blood drip down the mask as Naruto's eyes widen in shock and anger.

The sight of his own blood brought by some painful flash back of his childhood of that night of what they did to him. Naruto grab Fang and pull her string as she roared out loud.

"Raghhh ahhh ahh ahh ahh!!!" Naruto scream as he went in a crazy/strange berserk style.

Zabuza got on guard as Naruto start swing his chainsaw like psycho on a bad day, Zabuza duck and avoid every swing/slash Naruto threw at him. Whenever Naruto miss a swing/slash, Zabuza return with an uppercut or kick or a punch to the face which case, Naruto to yell in pain.

"Naruto back off let us handle this." Sasuke told his team mate, but Naruto did not listen to Sasuke. Naruto piss and angry as hell nobody make him bleed his own blood no problem, anyone who dares to harm him end up dead this was not the first time Naruto had seen his own blood before.

"Water style, Water Dragon jutsu." Zabuza perform his water attack aim it at Naruto who still was going after Naruto. The water Dragon strike Naruto the water cut Naruto's body from head to toe the water was so powerful it torn another part of Naruto's bag sack mask.

"Like I said one down three to-

Bzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzz!!!

The sound of the chainsaw was heard again as Naruto body suffer some damage, however it wasn't enough to put this down for the count.

"Damn this kid jus don't know when to quit." Zabuza growl as both him and Zabuza clash each other blades, Naruto force fang down on Zabuza. But Zabuza was stronger then Naruto since he was a higher rank then him, however. Naruto prove to himself and his team mates that his body can take any blows you throw at him he'll still be after you.

Naruto began to laugh for no reason as Zabuza push Naruto back and slash the boy chest with a heavy blow as blood burst out from Naruto's chest. But Zabuza soon will learn Naruto's is somewhat immortal healing any fatal blows yet he could not heal the scars and burn marks on his body.

Naruto return a favor as he swing upward which case Zabuza's sword to fly out from his hands, Naruto slash upward again this time slash the mist ninja. Chest deep and fast, Naruto wasn't done yet putting his left foot on the wounded mist ninja. Naruto was about to end the life of Zabuza at this moment, but out of nowhere needle strike Naruto's neck.

Naruto drop his chainsaw as the blade soon became silence Naruto groan as he past out on the ground a few inches away from Zabuza. As an unknown mist ninja came from nowhere checking Zabuza's body as the cut wasn't deep enough to kill him if Naruto wanted too he could have ended the fight sooner. Yet he played around with Zabuza for awhile.

"Ha-ku." Zabuza as the mist ninja blackout from his wounds, the unknown mask ninja took Zabuza's body vanish into the wind leaving team seven to worry about their out cold team mate Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura check Naruto's body to see if he was alive and if he okay, she took the bag sack mask off his face and shock to discover Naruto's true face half burn and half normal.

"Let's go guys the village hidden in the mist is close by." Kakashi told them as Sasuke help Sakura as they carry Naruto off through the heavy mist. Kakashi grab Naruto's chainsaw 'Fang' leaving the copy ninja to wonder what was going through Naruto's mind when he crazy on Zabuza and also who was that mask mist ninja.

_**Next Time-Recovery **_

**_Here Chapter 2 for you guys, hope you like it I try to get the creep feeling in for Naruto being a Doctor and a chainsaw nutcase also. Well you know the next part is meeting Haku....Kun or Chan? Anyway sorry the chapter wasn't longer, but I'll try I hadn't really got anything good part for the waves arc. Only the pure goodness sight of Naruto finishing Gato and his men with style._**

**_Oh yeah I change my mind it is now a total of four girls for Naruto for his pairing_**

**_So the girls you want to who to add look on chapter one their there ok well that's all for now later everyone!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto**

**Dr. Naruto**

_**Chapter Three**__**-Recovery **_

"There all done." Spoke the beautiful raven hair girl.

Zabuza moan in pain having Haku his lordly servant healed him up from Naruto's attack. The wound wasn't deep enough to kill him, but deep it was but thanks to Haku's skills Zabuza was able to keep his life and just needed some time healing that was all.

"Next time I'll finish those brats." Zabuza growl in anger

"Now Zabuza-san you must relax if you stay in bed for a couple of days a week at best. Your strength shall return." Haku smiled at Zabuza as the mist ninja roll his eyes "Fine." He said.

'_Whoever that kid I best try to avoid him when we next meet.' _Zabuza as he looked down at his chest wrap in bandages at Naruto had scars him. Next time it will be Naruto who will be scar.

**In the village hidden in the mist at Tazuna house**

Kakashi and the other arrive to where they were a sign to Tazuna the old man who ask of them to help him. Guard him and many other workers on the bridge Kakashi ask a room Tsunami Tazuna's only daughter gave Team Seven a room upstairs there Sasuke and Sakura drop Naruto in that room.

Removing his bag sack mask and wrap him in warm covers. Sakura check Naruto's head for anymore damage that Zabuza could have done to him. So far everything was alright Naruto's wounds heal quickly still asleep being shot at the neck by three needles.

Whoever did this to Naruto didn't want him to kill Zabuza nor kill Naruto as well.

Sakura use her medic skill healing Naruto's face although his burn scars still hadn't healed. But at least she healed Naruto from the wounds that Zabuza had given him.

Two days has past since then Naruto slept peacefully in the care of his team mates. After seeing Naruto in battle Naruto was very resilient to attacks especially from blades.

Naruto woke up that afternoon finding him unmask and drain of charka, he was hungry he hadn't eaten anything in two days. His team mates weren't in the room with him only Kakashi-sensei was there reading his favorite orange book.

"Ugh." Was all Naruto had to say he felt dizzy and a little sick.

"Ah Naruto finally awake I see." Kakashi closes his book "Hungry?"

Naruto nod his head as Naruto look around for his chainsaw 'Fang' "If you're looking for your chainsaw I kept it safe for you. But your low on gas Naruto it seem there was a leak." Kakashi explained.

"I'll go fix it then." Naruto said with a calm voice.

"Easy there Naruto first you need to eat I'll go bring your food." Kakashi left the room leaving Naruto alone, Naruto eyes looked very sleepy bags were under his eyes. Kakashi brought Naruto's favorite food Ramen.

Naruto enjoy his meal in silence after a few minutes of eating, Naruto reach in his left pocket suddenly his eyes widen in shock. He got up and quickly searches his other pocket.

"What wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"My necklace where my NECKLACE!" Naruto yelled

"Easy there Naruto calm down it must have fallen out of your pocket while we carry you." Kakashi said with a calm voice, seeing Naruto grew more upset.

Naruto quickly became calm, Naruto quickly grab his bag sack mask put it over his face and open he window and escape into the forest, leaving Kakashi to shook his head with a sigh.

"Best leave him alone surprise to see him all up and ready after a meal." Kakashi said

Sasuke and Sakura return from going to the market for tonight dinner Sakura ask where was Naruto Kakashi answer that Naruto went out for some air and he'll be back in awhile or so.

**The Mist Forest**

Naruto was at the very area that he fought Zabuza, but he fought nothing at all. He hope would find his necklace that necklace was very importation to him the only item which was left before from his mother and father.

Then a voice spoke behind Naruto as Naruto look behind him to see a beautiful girl with long raven black hair wearing an outfit with a brown basket with herbs in them.

Naruto saw around her neck was Naruto's family necklace the color necklace.

"W-where did you find that necklace?" Naruto asked the girl.

"I found this not to long ago is this yours?" Naruto nodded

"Oh I'm sorry." The girl gave Naruto back his family necklace as Naruto let out a creepy, but scary/joyful laugh.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Naruto asked the girl seeing Naruto was wearing a bag sack mask.

"Why should I fear something that I don't know of?" the girl said

"I'm a Doctor." Naruto said

"Really?" Naruto nodded "Must be a very good one then."

"Not really everyone when I helps dies." Naruto sigh he got on his knees while he sigh.

"Why is that?" The girl wanted to know.

"Well…I want to become a Doctor to help people. They afraid of me they try to hurt me. When I was little they hurt me real bad so much pain so much crying so much…rage." Naruto ball up his fists in anger, but the girl touch Naruto's left hand as Naruto stare into her brown eyes he was lost in her beauty.

"You're pretty." Naruto said

The girl blush "Um thanks." She chuckle.

Naruto chuckle "You're just like how mommy was she was very pretty see." Naruto open his necklace which turn out to be a locket with a picture of Kushina and Minato together as Kushina eight month pregnant with Naruto with an old man with long white hair behind them with a big smile.

"You're right she is pretty." The girl smiled

"I'm Naruto." He said his name

"Haku." The girl spoke her name.

Naruto chuckle "That's a pretty name for a cute girl like you. Well I have to go thank you for giving me my necklace back. This is the only memory I have of them."

"Why is that?"

"Mommy dead giving birth, father died sealing a bad fox away and grandpa I hadn't see him since my birth." Naruto told Haku about his family "I heard from my Sensei that my father was strong and brave and mommy she was very kind and sweet. When I was little after that…night I decide to become a Doctor I want to help my village, but there been many bad people who try to hurt me and burn down mommy and daddy house…" Naruto laughed "But I won't let them do that mommy was kind and daddy was strong."

"They must have loved you very dearly then Naruto." Haku smiled at him.

Naruto remove his bag sack mask "You're really a nice person like mommy was I like that. Haku-chan would you like to be my nurse? A Doctor need a nurse yes?" Haku blush a little as Naruto grab her hands as if he was asking her out on a date.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but can't I have to go."

"That's ok I'll see you again?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Haku nod her head

'_He doesn't seem like a monster how Zabuza told me? He seems kind and very sweet.' _Haku thought

'_She smell so pretty like a flower like Sakura-chan. I like her I really like her oh I know.' _Naruto thought

"Haku-chan." Naruto call her name

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked

Naruto kiss her on the lips, drawing her closer to him having his right hand on her ass as Haku's hand was on his strong manly chest. Haku blush feeling Naruto's tongue wrap around hers Naruto broke the kiss and said "Bye Haku-chan!" Naruto chuckle like the little psycho he was.

"My first kiss…" Haku said while blushing she turn away with a smile and left as the two depart.

**Later that day**

There in the kitchen there everyone was having lunch, Naruto went pass them carrying tools to the outside as Kakashi and Sasuke saw Naruto was unmask and he look very happy. Sakura also look over from the kitchen seeing Naruto carry out a large pole, a bar wire and power tools and his chainsaw 'Fang'.

With Tazuna permission Naruto took the tools outside where he can work in peaces.

After done eating lunch Sasuke went outside where Naruto and ask what the hell was he up too.

"I'm building a new toy." Naruto said with a giggle "Wanted help?"

"Whatever." Sasuke said

"I can make a weapon for you too Sasuke, a bigger stronger weapon then your sword." Naruto turn to look at the Uchiha.

"Like?" This caught Sasuke's attention

"I don't know for the time being. But right now I got Sakura attention, with all that strength I think giving her a new toy would make her happy."

"Make me a better sword then." Sasuke said

"Will do but not right now maybe later if you ask me nicely like Sakura-chan did." Naruto chuckle

**Flash back after Naruto return with his necklace.**

"_Naruto." Sakura call his name as she entered the guest room where they stay._

_Naruto was fixing his chainsaw 'Fang' with it leak of gas leaking out. _

"_What is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while looking at the pink beauty of his dreams._

"_I was wondering why pick a chainsaw as your weapon of choice?" She wondered "I mean your almost open for anything attack and a chainsaw is a close encounter weapon."_

"_Ah I can answer your question. I know the chainsaw is a close encounter weapon. But I just love the sound of it roars, they are numberless ways to kill a person with a chainsaw."_

"_Besides cutting theirs heads off?" Naruto nodded_

"_The most painful useful way to kill a person by a chainsaw is not just an instant death. By aiming at the chest or throat forcing it down on them give them a fighting chance to live only for a few moments before they bleed to death. A quick death is fine, but I like to make them suffer before they died I love to fix people." Naruto chuckle "Also I love to build new tools to uses I left most of them at home."_

"_L-like what Naruto?" Sakura was getting a little scared of Naruto._

"_I know you work out a lot Sakura-chan. I know you are strong as hell." Sakura smile knowing Naruto was right she had train herself to become strong as possible "So I will make you a hammer or Ax. But only for a small favor."_

"_What kind of favor?" Sakura frown glaring at Naruto._

"_Will you become my nurse I am a Doctor after all? Do this and this weapon will become yours and yours only I will make this weapon special for you, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura bite her lips she wanted to have a cool weapon Naruto had even though Naruto seem a bit crazy she knew his background thanks to Kakashi. But right now Naruto didn't seem crazy or bad at all he was acting normal person right now._

_Whether did it have something to do with Zabuza attack to the head or Naruto have his own normal/crazy moments? Right now Naruto was being very kind to Sakura she like that, she nod her head._

"_Sure but don't think of any fun stuff or I'll knot your block off." Sakura crack her knuckles while Naruto sweat drop let out his crazy laughed "Don't worry I'm a Doctor and you being my nurse will be make me even more me happier Sakura-chan."_

_**End of flash back**_

After working on Sakura's new weapon for six hours, dawn came and it was dinner time.

Tsunami called Naruto in as it was time for dinner.

Naruto came inside the house his hands were bloody mostly cut working with bar wire and using a very large sharp blade to create a giant Ax hammer for Sakura. Before Naruto could eat his dinner, Sakura wrap his hands in bandages.

"Almost done Sakura-chan just need to color it what your favorite color?" Naruto asked Sakura while he was enjoying Tsunade meal she cooked for them.

"Well the bridge won't be done in four more days." Tazuna spoke to the group.

"That's fine with me I still need a little more time, fixing my weapon." Naruto said

Then suddenly Inari told team seven that they won't win Gato and his men were too strong.

This anger Naruto as he said "You think some guy in a business suit gonna stop me?" Naruto laughed

"Is true you're all will be killed or worst!" Inari said

"I'm not afraid death. If they want to kill me go ahead I dare them. I'll fix all of them one by one." Naruto laugh again.

"You think it funny Gato and his men will destroy you!" Inari grew more upset seeing Naruto didn't give a care.

"Kid I'm not afraid to die or anything else. When I was your age I too was afraid, afraid of getting hurt scare of dying. But I finally woke up and accept my fate." Naruto said with a serious tone in his voice "If Gato want this village so bad I see why because the people here are afraid to fight back!"

"Naruto!" Sakura call his name

"…." Naruto become silence after that as Inari ran off crying.

Sasuke sigh along with Kakashi, as Tazuna told them to story of how this village pride was broken thanks to Gato and his men. Losing the person who became a father to him broke the spirit of his mother and the people of waves.

Team seven knew they have to stop Gato that's for sure.

Outside Tazuna house

Naruto came to see Inari.

"What do you want?" Inari said

"Came to say I'm sorry the others force me too." Naruto sigh

Inari glare at Naruto as Naruto glare back "Get mad all you want kid, that's not gonna change anything. Don't worry kid I will be the one who kill Gato."

"Like you can."

"I will." Naruto said

"How can you act so calm?"

"Because I am a Doctor I want to help people. I want to help you and your mother and everyone in waves." Naruto said with an honest voice.

"Really?" Naruto nodded

"I don't like mean or evil people hurting others for the sake of fun. I have suffered for a long time people hurt me and I hurt them back. I did a lot of killing when I grew up Inari. I want to help you and the people of waves, knowing if I can help you then I know I able to become a Doctor a true hero like my father becoming a Doctor is just one step he-he-he-he." Naruto chuckle "I see that you really care about your mother and your grandfather. I wish I had what you have."

"What that?" Inari asked

"A family I grew up without my mother died giving birth to me and my father protecting the village. So I try my best to become strong and powerful like my father. So I become a Doctor in order to become strong, although I'm mostly a mask psychopathic Doctor when I'm not anger or really happy."

"What make you become…so crazy?"

"My village tried to murder me. So my young mind couldn't take the pain or the though of being killed I wanted to be in my own happy place so I went fucking nuts. I admit I am crazy but not crazy not enough to kill those who have a kind heart like my mother."

"What was she like?"

"Like your mom kind, sweet and very beautiful." Naruto sigh with a smile.

"Naruto will you and the other do you really think you can defeat Gato?"

"Of course Gato hadn't see what I can do. You haven't seen what Dr. Naruto Uzumaki can do and I surly will tell you I can't wait to fix him he-he-he-he-he-he." Naruto smiled as Gato has no idea what true horror Naruto will unleashed on him and his men when the time comes.

They will know and fear Dr. Naruto Uzumaki

_**Next Time-Executioner and Chainsaw Naruto**_

Naruto acting a bit strange from crazy Naruto aka 'Dr. Naruto' to a normal kind hearted Naruto that Naruto is called '**_Recovery' _**Naruto. Naruto has different sides of him due to his childhood ok just in case anyone got confuse.

If you hadn't guess it Sakura is Naurto's nurses aka 'The Executioner' Naruto build Sakura's Ax Hammer much like Executioner from RE5.

**Why Sakura as Executioner?**

Because Sakura insane strength, she's a healer Naruto's team mate and his dream girl when he was a child and when she get angry well...we know all what happen next.

Sakura's weapon is called 'Axsaw'

Axe Slam: Takes the enemy into dying status. If she catch them off guard.

Axe Swing: Same as Axe Slam, except if she catches both of you it will result in instant death.

Grab/Choke:She will choke you until she violently thrusts you down to the floor and tries to kill you. If the enemy doesn't successfully dodge, she will kill you resulting in instant death.

**Naruto's attacks**

Chainsaw: Chainsaw Naruto swings his Chainsaw and causes a scene where the enemy is decapitated, This causes instant death!!

Chainsaw Swing: Chainsaw Naruto Swings his Chainsaw, This does not kill the enemy but instead puts them in dying status.

Chainsaw Rampage: Chainsaw Naruto gets back up after apparently dying and goes on a rampage where he swings his chainsaw back and forth, it is strongly advised to keep a fair distance away from him as a single blow will put the enemy in dying status or worst!

Chainsaw 180 Degree Turn: Chainsaw Naruto will make quick 180 turn and swings his Chainsaw, this occurs usually when enemy is behind him or when he is knifed/attack behind by the enemy. This swing decapitates the enemy, causing instant death.

Well that's all for now

**Pairing**

**NarutoXHarem-Haku, Sakura, Tayuya, Ino and many others.**

One more thing!

**The Lemon**

NarutoXSakura-A Doctor and his Nurse

NarutoXHaku-A Doctor and his first Nurse

NarutoXHakuXSakura-A Doctor and his Nurses

Well that's all for now everyone later!


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto**

**Dr. Naruto**

_**Chapter Four**__**-Executioner and Chainsaw Naruto**_

**_Four days later_**

Team Seven went out early in the morning with Tazuna Naruto behind, Naruto was up all night not only finishing Sakura's weapon 'Axsaw' but making a better stronger and more deadly chainsaw version of 'Fang'.

During the very morning before they left Sakura fix Naruto's bag sack mask making it good as new there were no holes or anything rip ether. Being thankful to him making her such a killer great weapon to use beside her fist of course, when Sakura woke up that morning beside her when she woke up was a giant hammer, but with a large blade at the end of the hammer like a Executioner thus the name 'Axsaw' was made because of it.

Sakura had to throw her weapon outside the window because of it large size, she strap it to her back with her super strength from her own bloodline she create training with Tsunade. Sakura met Tsunade when Tsunade didn't leave the village when she was 12. (In this story Tsunade is Sakura's grandmother)

Naruto woke up letting out a very loud yawn, Tsunami heard him from upstairs she smiled knowing he was gonna be hungry for sure. Tsunami didn't believe those stories that Kakashi told her from the villagers that say about Naruto.

Even though Naruto admitted that he was crazy he didn't seem all that bad, he seems very happy whenever he's around Tazuna and the family along with his team mates. As first Naruto did scared Tsunami a little.

And during the past four days, Inari has really look up at Naruto as a big brother ever Naruto not wearing his bag sack mask or busy making new weapons.

While cooking breakfast for Naruto, the sound of Tsunami dropping a dish was heard along with her scream. Naruto felt danger in the house, Naruto got up and left going down stairs.

There Naruto saw Inari ran outside of the house from the stairs he peeked beside the stairs to see Tsunami was tie up and two men with swords were about to go after Inari.

Naruto quickly grab his newly finish version of 'Fang' this Fang was a duel blade chainsaw, but that was only one of the two new ones he made.

"It over kid!" Spoke one of the swordsmen

"Time to die kid." The tall swordsmen said

"Ahhhh!" Inari scream as he covered his head.

**BBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZ bZZZZZZZZZZZ bZZZzz**

The sound of Naruto's duel chainsaw was heard as a very angry Dr. Naruto came out from the house holding his chainsaw up high in the air.

"Hey Waraji let take care of this freak first then we'll deal with the kid." Said Zouri

"Yeah sure thing this freak may case a major problem for Gato. Especially when Zabuza gets a surprise on the bridge along with those leaf ninjas." Waraji laughed as he and his partner draw their swords.

Waraji and Zouri quickly sword slashes Naruto's knees which case the ninja to fall down on his knees. Zouri uppercut Naruto case the boy to howl in pain (like Chainsaw Majini does) then slash Naruto's back which piss Naruto off.

By surprise Naruto did Chainsaw 180 on Waraji the swordsmen didn't what was coming it was too late. As Waraji scream in pain blood was leaking everywhere from his chest to make it even worst Naruto laugh while he does it.

His eyes widen in pleasure of killing his enemy with a DUEL blade chainsaw double the pain double the death scene. Naruto back up away as Waraji couldn't even talk let alone breath as you can see his inside of your throat. His head fell off blood burst up in the air leaving only one remained.

Zouri quickly ran to the house hoping to use Tsunami as a human shield against Naruto, but Zouri shouldn't had been watching where he was going. Out from nowhere Tsunami had Naruto's original newly made Chainsaw 'Fang' in rage of being tie and almost lost her son thanks to the two.

Tsunami got Zouri by the chest forcing the chainsaw down on his chest, blood was leaking out covering Tsunami face in blood. Tsunami stop cutting him and turn around and slash the chainsaw cutting off Zouri's head off as Naruto was surprise to see violent Tsunami became and how beautiful and very sexy she look in blood cover all over her pink shirt and her face.

"Holy." Inari said

"Shit." Naruto finish Inari's words.

"Mom when did you learn how to use a chainsaw?" Inari was very shock to see his mother act this way.

"A mother must always protect her children no matter what." She said with a smile, she drop 'Fang' on the ground as Naruto picked it up from the ground and strap it to his back as Naruto strap 'Double Fang' to his right side in a holder Naruto made for chainsaw.

"Inari help your mother out. I need to go check on the others and get everyone in waves to open their eyes. Gato will be defeated he will die by my hands." Naruto ran off to the bridge there Inari help his mother take care of the bodies and right after that Inari tried his best to have everyone in waves open their eyes and not be afraid no longer.

**The Bridge**

Naruto ran all the way to the bridge there at the bridge, Naruto saw everything was under control. Kakashi was guarding Tazuna as Sakura was fighting Zabuza using 'Axsaw' the gift that Naruto gave to her and she was using it very well.

Zabuza kept ducking and block her attacks with his swords as Sasuke, he fighting the mask ninja with hand to hand combat not using his sword, as on the ground was Sasuke's sword, but broken into two.

"It seems everything under control Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said walking on to the bridge.

"Yeah, but something not right here." Kakashi spoke

"Yeah I know what you mean. Well don't worry it will be over very soon." Naruto walk on to the battle field there he pulled a small dagger from his right pocket.

Zabuza saw Naruto was running toward him, Zabuza kick Naruto away but was unable to avoid Sakura's attack when she swing her Axsaw at Zabuza. Zabuza got knot the wind out of him when she swings her Axsaw broke his right arm as Sakura rise her Axsaw up in the air ready to deliver the final blow.

"Sakura stop!" Naruto told his nurse.

Sakura stop what was she doing putting Zabuza's in a dying state from such a heavy blow by a powerful weapon.

The mask ninja saw Zabuza was defeated in battle and so she gave up, Haku put up a good fight with hand to hand with Sasuke broke his sword using ice jutsu to weaken the steel blade.

Then from nowhere

**BANG!**

Zabuza eyes widen in shock as Haku fell from his blow to the chest as she mask fell off her face showing Naruto who she was. It was the girl who he offers to be his nurse Haku.

Naruto growl wanted to know who was the one who shot Haku with a handgun whoever did it was a coward with honor of fighting blade with blade or hand to hand.

"They did quiet a job on ya didn't they, Zabuza you look like hell." A voice spoke from across the bridge

All eyes turn to see was at the end of the bridge there it was Gato and his men, Zabuza growl like a beasts "Gato."

"End of the line Zabuza." Gato said with a chuckle

"What!" Zabuza growl

"You've hear me end of the line I thought you could easily kill a group of kids and a Jounin with no problem let alone an old man. But it seems that was too much even for you." Gato laughed

"Zabuza, who the hell is that?" Naruto asked the mist swordsmen

"Gato the man I use too work for…seem this is end of the line." Zabuza said in anger.

"Yes I'm afraid so, we'll kill all of you of course not the ladies of the village and your little friend kid, but other then that you're all are going too died!" Gato smiled as Naruto stare at Gato with very angry eyes.

"That reminds me that little shit broke my arm." Gato kicked Haku's body as Haku groan in pain Naruto eyes widen in shock, Naruto ran toward Gato yelling "Get away from her! Don't you dare touch her!" But Kakashi grab Naruto pulling him back "Easy Naruto we can't do anything for Haku."

"But…"

"I know you want to do something but right now we're out number." Kakashi said knowing this was gonna pisses Naruto off even more!

"Grrrrr!" Naruto growl like a beast at Gato then Naruto looked at Zabuza "What are you going to do, he kicked Haku and you're going to leave him away with THAT!"

"I know that kid but your friend broke my arm with her damn hammer." Zabuza growl

"You the girl with that hammer drop the goods." Gato told Sakura.

"Okay." Sakura said calmly when she drop her ass a large quake shook the bridge.

The moment this happen, Naruto and Sakura ran toward Gato. Naruto pull out both his chainsaws 'Fang and Double Fang' Gato quickly duck Naruto's attacks. But Naruto made quick work of Gato's men with ease no many body parts flew on the bridge so much blood and so much screaming.

Naruto went on a rampage on Gato's men a CHAINSAW rampage!

Sakura grab Gato by the neck choke him by the neck, crashing his throat with her hands. Crash it enough to make Gato pass out she throw his body on the ground and was about to bring down the hammer. But Naruto told her to stop he has a better idea to finally dispose of Gato.

Zabuza and Haku life was spare that day thanks to Naruto. Haku was his nurse and Zabuza was Haku's sensei/master/father and killing him wouldn't do the justice.

**In the village hidden in the mist **

At the very same grounds that Gato and his men killed Inari so called father who was his best friend.

Gato woke up hanging upside down by the legs from a tall tree as the sound of drums was being heard.

_**(Resident Evil 5 Axsaw music was playing in the background)**_

Gato scream out loud as Sakura was holding her Axsaw with a very evil grin, as Naruto was there at Tazuna side along with Inari and Tsunami.

"You're so dead." Sasuke told Gato as Kakashi nod his head reading his favorite orange book.

As the people of waves were there also and a large number of Naruto's shadow clones were playing the drums as a very special ritual was being held the death of Gato.

Naruto was given a megaphone as he spoke to the people of waves.

"Ladies and gentlemen boy and girls today is a good for you the people of waves. Today is the day you will be finally free from Gato and his men. Casing you pain and death to your land I am Dr. Naruto Uzumaki son of the fourth Hokage and of lady Kushina Uzumaki. Is here today to deliver you all from this evil." Naruto let out a very evil laughed after he spoke.

"Let me go you sick fucks! Look I'm sorry I'm sorry please let me go!" Gato beg for his life.

Sasuke cut the rope as Gato fell to the ground.

But quickly Tazuna and Kakashi held Gato down on his knees as Sakura lick her lips in pleasure, as she waited for Naruto's orders. Naruto hand the megaphone to Tazuna and told him to say these words.

"The village hidden in the mist is own land! He wills guild us to justice and freedom! Land of waves is our home anyone who posts as a threat will be Punish! Our bodies shall become their deaths and OUR SALVATION!!!" Tazuna scream in the megaphone as Naruto being already in his psychopathic mode already was really enjoying this.

As the people of waves cheered Tazuna and Naruto on as they roar with happiest once Gato dies they will be free and finally have some peace at last.

"I don't know what you're talking about YOU ALL CAN GO TO HOME!" Gato scream his final words

Tazuna back away a little as Naruto did the same giving Sakura the sign to do it.

Sakura use her strength to raise her Axsaw high in the air and down on Gato's neck as Inari and Tsunami turn away from the sight. Blood got on Sakura's face as she pulled back her blade with a sick pleasurable smile was on her face thanks to Naruto.

The people of waves roar with happiest at last they will free from Gato and Naruto become the sign of their freedom.

Naruto roar in a battle cried of enjoyment as Sakura did the same. Sasuke remain silence with a small smile on his face as Kakashi was shaking his book as Gato's blood got on it.

"Well everyone the mission is done we can return home once the bridge is finally done." Kakashi told Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

**Later that day at Tazuna house**

Haku was in the guest along with Zabuza, his right arm still broken. But will be restores in a few days as for Haku the bullet went through her chest right under her right breast. Just in a few days of resting then Haku should be fine as well.

From what Sakura told Naruto, Naruto was glade that everything was going so well so very well indeed today was a very good day he was so happy.

Naruto went to the bathroom to wash the blood off him and his chainsaws. Naruto put them in the shower and turn the water on to clean them. All from the blood Fang and Double Fang were special made no longer the need for gas they were run by charka and Naruto had a big amount of charka for these bad boys to run for days or weeks.

Then there was a knot on the bathroom door, Haku peek inside the room to see Naruto taking off his black shirt looking himself in the mirror seeing his scars and stab wounds form the past.

"Looking good handsome oh yeah." Naruto said to himself

"Indeed." Haku said with a giggle which surprise him, Naruto quickly turn to see Haku close the bathroom door.

"Ah Haku w-what are you doing?" Naruto said

"Sorry I spook you I came to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring about me when I was hurt, you rush to save my life I'm grateful Naruto-kun." Haku smiled

"It was nothing that Gato had what was coming to him. Beside I didn't want my nurse to die." Naruto kiss Haku, Naruto grab Haku having her legs wraps around his hips as the two lovers kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and kiss Haku's neck smelling her how pretty she smelled like a flower much like Sakura.

"Oh Naruto." Haku moan

"Haku-chan." He said grabbing her ass tighter he was ready to mark her as his.

But then a hard knot on the door was heard as their moment was ruin by that knot.

"Naruto I know you're in there. I want to see your back I know you got hurt Inari told me." It was Sakura voice his second nurse. Naruto though of a great idea, Naruto open the door and quickly pull Sakura inside.

Naruto sat inside the bathroom after turning off the shower, beside his chainsaw. Sakura healed Naruto's back their were deep slash marks on his back with Haku's using her ice abilities on Naruto to calm his as the deep stab wounds from his past were finally healing, with Sakura's healing skills and Haku's ice skills.

Made Naruto truly relax letting out a moan in pleasure which case the girls to blush hearing him keep moaning from healing, Sakura knot him on the head to knot it off Naruto chuckle he was playing around knowing the girls liked it.

"So Sakura-chan how did the weapon do?" He asked her

"It perfects truly a match for my strength." Sakura smiled

"I'll make a special weapon for you too Haku-chan." He said

"There no need to Naruto-kun I'm perfectly fine with the weapon I have." Naruto turn around facing his nurses.

"I could make you a smaller hammer like Sakura or a knife a really nice Combat Knife." Haku smile give Naruto a kiss on the lips "I would like that Naruto-kun."

"Since your girls did a good job today show. I will reward my nurses." Naruto remove his pants and his boxers in front of the girls, showing his long tick dick for the girls about a foot long 12 inches Leaving both Haku and Sakura staring at with heavy blush on their faces.

'_It so big.' _They thought at the same time.

Sakura was the first to go, as she grabbed his dick and stroke it gently using her left hand to feel his balls. Getting him harder and bigger then he already was, Haku watch getting wet just by the sight of it.

Naruto grab Sakura's head and slowly thrust his dick inside her mouth as she slowly gently sucks her Doctor Dick. Feeling him throb in her mouth her wet tongue under his dick, Sakura let out a moan while sucking him, faster and deeper.

Haku helped unzipping Sakura's jacket showing her B-cup breasts to Naruto, Haku put her right hand down into Sakura's panties. Fingering Sakura's pussy lips putting her finger inside Sakura's pussy feeling her wet juicy tight pussy.

Sakura moan louder as she was being deepthroat by Naruto. He moans unloading his tick load of cum inside her mouth as she drinks it all.

"How was it Sakura-chan?" He asked his nurse

"Yummy." Was all she could say as Naruto suddenly pick up Haku took her panties start fucking her against the wall of the bathroom leaving Sakura to masturbate to them.

Turning away from the fuck to facing Sakura, pounding Haku in front of Sakura.

"Oh GOD NARUTO FUCK ME!" Sakura moan loudly

"Oh Naruto-Kun ohh more more pound me like a piece of raw fucking meat!" Haku moans slutty, losing her mind from getting fuck up by Naruto. He was fucking her so fast and hard she was enjoying every single moment of this.

Sakura went over to them, start licking Naruto's balls as well as Haku's pussy. Tasting how sweet they taste lust was filling Sakura's mind after a long day of fighting and beheaded someone. A good fuck was all she need.

Naruto finally came inside Haku's pussy giving her every drop of love for you. Haku was on the ground with cum dripping from her pussy with a very enjoyable smile on her face.

Sakura had her hands on the wall waiting for Naruto to fuck her like no tomorrow. Pulling her pants down grabbing her hips Naruto ram his dick inside Sakura's pussy which case her to scream in both pleasure and pain it would be Naruto who took her virginity and not Sasuke.

Blood drip from her pussy on to the ground pounding her roughly her breasts bounces as she was being fuck so fast and so hard. Naruto loved Sakura from the very beginning he wanted her to be his and his only along with Haku.

"Ohh Naruto it too much I'M CUMMING!!!" Sakura moan she drool from her mouth in pleasure, Naruto unload inside his nurse.

Sakura faint after she came resting beside Haku the two enjoy they little lesson with their Doctor Naruto.

"Hey Naruto have you seen…" Sasuke enter the bathroom to his team mate just finish making love to Sakura and Haku. Leaving the Uchiha silence as a mouse "I'm not gonna even asks." Sasuke closes the door then reopen "You still gonna make me a new sword?"

Naruto nodded his head "Okay I forget everything I saw then." Sasuke close the door again leaving Naruto to sweat drop. Naruto look down at his two beautiful cum filled nurses Naruto came a lot inside both and now the only question left is to wonder who pregnant with his child?"

_**Next Time-Returning to Konoha**_

Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry about the lemon if it look rush I'm really good with Naruto with one girl lemon never did one Naruto with two or three girls anyway hope you enjoy more is on the way!


End file.
